championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Sergeant Flores
Sergeant Flores is located within the Millennium City Tutorial, where he has been put ni charge of neutralizing several Qularr Pods that have been gathered from the city's streets. Players are directed to him by SOCRATES, should they have questions about combat within the game. Tutorial Text I can give you some pointers on combat, if you like. You can't be too prepared when fighting enemies as dangerous as the Qularr! :- '''Sergeant Flores Targeting :''There are three ways to select a target: :''Implied Targeting: If you have no target selected and activate an attack power, the closest enemy is automatically targeted. :''Tab Targeting: Repeatedly pressing the Tab key cycles through all enemy targets in your field of view. :''Click Targeting: Clicking on a target (friendly or enemy) with the Left mouse button selects that target. Destructible objects can also be targeted with a left-click. Attacking :''To attack an enemy, you must activate an offensive power. :''New heroes begin with two offensive powers. One is a basic attack that both damages the target and adds to your hero's Endurance bar. The second power is usually a "charge up" or "maintained" power. Using this power uses up your hero's stored Endurance, but does more damage than your basic attack. :''Powers can be activated in two ways. You can click on the power's icon in the power tray located at the bottom center of the screen or by pressing the key bound to that power. The key associated with each power is shown on the icon in the power tray. Health :''A picture of your hero appears in the upper left corner of the screen. Next to that are two large bars:one green and one blue. :''The green bar represents your hero's Health. Your Health is reduced by enemy attacks. If it is reduced to 0, your hero is defeated. Health can be restored by spending time out of combat and by certain healing powers and devices. Energy :''A picture of your hero appears in the upper left corner of the screen. Next to that are two large bars:one green and one blue. :''The blue bar is your hero's Energy. There is a small orange slider on the bar that marks your Equilibrium Point. While not in combat, your Energy bar refills to your Equilibrium Point over time. The maximum amount of Energy in your bar increases as you level up, but the amount of Energy available at your Equilibrium Point does not. This means unless you select stats and equipment that increase your Equilibrium energy, the slider marking your Equilibrium Point will slowly move toward the left side of your Energy bar as your level increases. :''All power sets have basic attack powers that cause you to gain Energy each time they are used. There are also powers that allow you to gain Energy under certain circumstances. Blocking an enemy attack also raises your Energy. :''Why do you need to fill your Energy bar? Because the more powerful abilities your hero learns require Energy to activate them. Until you have enough Energy to activate one of these powers, its icon remains dimmed out on your power bar. Using one of these powers uses up some of your energy. Charge Up Powers :''Charge up powers can be activated at different levels of power depending on the situation. You can simply "tap" the key or icon for the power for a quick burst of power or you can charge the power up. :''To charge up a power, click and hold on the icon (or press and hold the key). The power begins charging and a charging bar appears on the screen. Waiting for this bar to fill activates the power at its maximum strength, but you can activate it at any time by releasing the mouse button or key. Maintained Powers :''Maintained powers are powers that are applied continuously as long as you hold down the icon or key for the power. :''When a maintained power is activated, a full charging bar appears at the bottom of the screen. This bar represents the maximum duration of the power and empties while the power is active. Once the bar is empty the power has reached its maximum duration and must be reactivated by pressing its key or icon again. If you do not have enough Energy to maintain a power for its full duration when you activate it, the charging bar may not be completely full. :''A maintained power may be ended early by releasing the icon or key. Category:Millennium City Tutorial/NPCs